Who Grappa
Who Grappa was a lead character in Universe Journey, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour ''from seasons one through three. Her race looked like a large, hairy ape, and it was hard for humans to tell her gender by appearance. She spoke in monosyllables, although long-term exposure to other races eventually allowed her to say longer words and contractions. She reverts back when under stress ("Waking Up Is Hard To Do"). Who had a deep desire to help people, and took it very personally when she couldn't save someone. '''First appearance:' Universe Journey #1.01 "God Man" Last appearance: Universe Journey #4.02 "The Next Chapter" Actor: Chase McCants Substitute performers: Nathan Haley at various times; Keith Jackson; Ryan Yohe Personal Life Who is from a species that is mostly content to stay on-planet. An outcast among her peers, Who sought A.S.S. service to exposure her to a life besides the one she felt trapped into. Who's mother, Yaa, did not approve. Nor did Who's classmates think all that much of Who's decision to leave. A.S.S. Career After graduating from the A.S.S. Academy, Who served as a doctor on a starsheep. Sometime along the way, she decided that she wasn't a very good doctor and was chief of security on the A.S.S. Thrifty when Captain Kahkay took command. Her rank was lieutenant ("God Man"). Who didn't think much of Kahkay at first. She considered him a bumbling, brash idiot, too inattentive to his own crew to even glance at Who's file and realize the security chief was female. She avoided him socially. Though, she soon preferred his inattention when, after realizing Who's gender, Kahkay pursued her romantically, frequently making inappropriate comments about her. Who put up with it, not filing a formal complaint, and eventually she became Kahkay's confidante and he stopped hitting on her ("It's a Trap!"). Who did reluctantly attend her high school reunion, even more reluctantly bringing Captain Kahkay along as her date. Her former classmates did not respect her for what she had accomplished, trivializing her career. Who's family was slightly less judgmental, but also did not approve. Kahkay rose to Who's defense, making her look good in front of the others ("Who Who?"). Some thought Who might be a bit lazy at her job, as she would diagnose people from across the room, not always even going over to examine them. But she was never wrong, so she must have been pretty good. Following the death of Dr. Awshucks in 2425, Who transferred back into the medical field and became the chief medical officer of the Thrifty ("Changes"). There were frequently mix-ups with Who's name on the starsheep, with a simple question often being misunderstood as being directed at her. This got worse when Who went back into the medical field, her name and title, Doctor Who, being an old-Earth fictional character. When Kahkay ordered the evacuation and destruction of the Thrifty, Who stayed behind with the senior staff, being among the last to evacuate. She also defended Kahkay's decision when not all of peers agreed ("All Good Things..."). Returning to Earth, Who decided that she had lost too many crewmembers under her watch in both security and medicine and resigned her A.S.S. commission ("Universe Journey: The Musical"). She decided that, despite her issues with her people, returning home was her next best step. Post A.S.S. Yaa welcomed Who back with open homes and helped her realize that, despite things not working out, Who had needed to see what else existed off-world before she could settle back at home. At Yaa's urging, Who opened a family medical practice ("The Next Chapter"). Category:UJ Lead Character